Abducted by Nations in Southern Florida
by lainypenofdeviantart
Summary: The nations of Hetalia want to get back to wherever they come from, and all I want to do is get home in time for dinner. How is it that these two things are related? Rated T for France and my Brittish friend Ammy, because both have gutter minds. Pairings include GerIta, PruHun, Spamano, Greece/Japan,, and others. 2P nations in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1-Pipe to the Face

_Hi Guys! Lainy here, with my first non ReaderxCountry insert! There is no reader, only a few of my IRL friends and me! The story is beginning in Southern Florida, and the flight back home has already had a 2 hour delay. Also, I changed my age in this, because I can._

* * *

If I had known what was about to happen, I would have at least called my parents.

The airline lady told me we won't depart for at least another 3 hours. I grumble, scratching at the grey wig atop my head. I came to the airport straight from an Anime Con in Southern Florida, so I was naturally still dressed as Prussia of Hetalia. I had been a part of numerous Ask-a-Nation panels, and my last one almost made me late for the flight I thought would have left 2 hours ago. Being at the airport, I got hugs from numerous young Hetalia fans, which made me smile, considering I would have done the same not too long ago. Being the face that I'm 20 now, I can go to cons freely, which means cosplaying freely. I glare out the window at the storm, cursing it silently for making me late.

"I like German Sparkle parties. _Sparkle Parties, Sparkle parties._ German German Spa-"

I grab my phone, hitting the answer button.

"Hey Morrigan! Wassup?" I answer enthusiastically.

"DUDE! Where are you right now?" my friend asks, completely ignoring my greeting like a true America.

"Still in Florida, we have another delay," I answer gloomily.

"THAT SUCKS. Hey dude, gotta go! I'm picking Brianna up from her house, then heading over to Wolfy's house. Your mom told me to get everyone over there, so your favorite guy is there too," Morrigan teases.

"S-shut up!" I growl, annoyed when my face heats up. I can hear snickering in the background, and I growl again.

"Idiota Ragazza, begone!" I yell, hanging up the phone. All I want to do is go back to my parent's small 3/4 of an acre home in Mesilla Park, but that ain't happening any time soon. My gaze outside is ripped away when I hear a voice that I wouldn't expect to hear. I rest my eyes on two men, who look painfully much like Spain and Romano. Their words are hard to hear, but I listen well enough to where I can catch it.

"Tomato bastard! Why are we even here?" the Italian growls.

"Lovi~! We're looking for the girl that England mentioned. 'Member?" the Spaniard coos, wrapping an arm around 'Lovi', who turns bright red.

"Ve~! Fratello, wait up~!" A third Italian appears, waving a white flag frantically. I walk over to the cosplayers, smiling and using my best Prussia voice to greet them, which, in my surprise, is pretty much sounding like Prussia himself.

"Zhe awesome me has been unawesomely vaiting! Vhere have you been?"

"P-Prussia?! When did you get here?!" the Spaniard asks in shock. I smirk, glancing at the three of them.

"Zhe awesome me got here about three awesome hours ago. Mein Gott, you are unawesomely slow," I say. Something hits me in the back of my neck, and I groan in pain, crashing to my knees as black spots dance around my vision.

"I found her, and I did well, da?" a thick voice asks. I growl.

"Y'all are some crazy cosplayers. Tell me Russia, where did you find a pipe like that? Oh, and good job with the acting, Romano. Italy, your flag is wonderful, by the way."

"Ve~! What is a 'cosplayer'?" Italy questions. I open my eyes in shock and stare at him. _God, these people are the real deal!_

"Ozy, let mom know I'll be late for dinner, I just got kidnapped by some European countries," I say half-heartedly into the phone, clicking the 'End Call' button before crumpling to the nice, cool ground.

* * *

_That's it for chapter one! Hopefully this isn't too sucky!_


	2. Chapter 2-Crazy Cosplay to the Rescue

_I am back~! And, I have a review~! Emerald Andrus, __thank you so much~! I wasn't planning on adding another part, but I am certainly going to now!_

* * *

Growling, I sit up, propping myself against a stone wall. A nice-sized welt has formed at the base of my neck. I wince, eyes widening when I hear a door open and close. Soft hands place something cold against my aching skin, and I relax, although military training from my brother keeps my senses alert. A soft voice reaches my ears.

"I-I'm sorry Mister Russia hit you."

I glance up at the speaker, who I presume is Lithuania. He looks back down at me. My phone buzzes against my thigh, and I grab it, flipping it open and reading the messages.

**From:** _America_

DUDE. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I SAW THE VIDEO ON THE NEWS. WHY YOU MAKING PEEPS MAD? AND HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FIND SUCH AWESOME COSPLAYERS?!

**From:**_ Ammy_

Hai, bro-ham. I just saw an awesome Poland cosplayer, so I am following them~! Oh, and no more getting faucet-piped~3

I sigh, asking Lithuania if I can use the phone. He nods, and I dial the all-too familiar number of my home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you no pick up your Pizza on time!" I say in a stereotypical Chinese accent[1].

"Auntie Nelope?"

"Yes, Leo, let me talk to Grandma."

"'Kay~! Gaga! Auntie Nelope is on the phone!"

My mother quickly asks me if I'm okay and where I am. I tell her that I'm alright, and that I'm in a room of sorts. The phone line goes dead before she can ask anything else. I growl in annoyance. The door opens again.

"**DUDE!** Poland is looking for you. He was saying something about some girl hugging his leg or what-not," the person, who must obviously be America, yells. I wince slightly, noting that he's much louder in person. Lithuania gives me an apologetic glance before standing up and walking out. America takes a step towards me, but is interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing...

_...oh god._

The most** insane** cosplay walks in, and I can tell it's Ammy. Yes, my British friend Ammy, sporting a Male!Drunk!Rainbow!Belarus[2] cosplay. How she did it, I will never know. Taking a moment to prepare herself, she hits America upside the head with a_ banana, _yelling, "Bitch, Please. I was glomping Poland's leg,". I sigh, wishing my rescuer could have been at least normal, male and with a slight Spanish accent would have been even better. I'm yanked up to my feet and dragged out of the room, but that plan backfires and I'm sent tumbling into a nation...

_with very amazing crimson eyes and snowy-white hair._

* * *

_I took a nap while writing, and woke up 5 minutes later with a welt on the back of my neck that hurt. I'm a bit scared. Russia must be stalking me._

_[1]; My dad/me say that on the phone when we call each other._

_[2]; Ammy frequently goes around Brittain in a Male!Drunk!Rainbow!Belarus costume. It's an inside joke that she took seriously._

_So, I am in love with this chapter. I should be working on my PrussiaxReader commission, but I forgot and yeah. I also have to finish a redone part of Life of a Spirit, because it's old and sucky. That's about it~!_

_Update will be soon, because I am starting to get into this story like you would not believe._

_~Lainy of the Pen_


	3. Chapter 3- Shipping and Sparkle Parties

_Edit; So, I fixed the two errors that I just happened to notice. Sorry 'bout that~!_

_WOOT~! Lainy here, hope you all had an awesome Christmas/other holiday that you celebrate~! I got a new pair of boots that are PERFECT for cosplaying, I went to Wal-Greens dressed as France and got a hug from someone~! I also have some wicked headphones, so I'm a pretty happy camper._

_Anyway, story-wise, I'm updating again~! I'll try and actually make this longer because I have more time, and no one is here~! :3_

_TO THE STORY, READERS~! *insert Batman music*_

* * *

"Holy mother of Spain's Tomatoes [1], what the fuck Prussia?" I yowl, attempting to calm my nerves in case America decides to become conscious again and put me back in there. Ammy just stands there, wandering off a bit before running and glomping who I believe is China.

"Well, Frau, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doi- did you just call me the awesome Prussia?!" the awesomeness that is my choice of Cosplay questions in shock, noticing my choice of calling him by Country. I sigh, rolling off of him before France can run in and be a pervert -I'm a bit scared of what could happen between him and Ammy- or Japan running in and taking a picture. Prussia stands up and offers me a hand, which I gladly take, standing up and brushing dust from my wonderful, dirty cosplay. Prussia does a double-take.

"Frau, are you a crazy _stalker_ or something? You look exactly like the Awesome Me!" the nation says in disbelief.

"Chill out, bro-ski. First, I called you Prussia because that's who you are. I could also call you Gilbert, Gil, Your Awesomeness, or East. Second, I am not a crazy stalker. And, Third," I say, taking out a dusty CD case from my Domo-kun backpack[2] and popping it into a DVD player," You are from an Anime, and you are somehow here, but since you are the only character I really care about cosplaying-well, besides Iggy-brows, Romano, and Canada, I am cosplaying as you. Make sense?" I question, showing him some of the episodes he was in via Season 4. Ammy brings back 2 nations, and I visibly turn pale...

...because Ammy brought the rest of the BTT. An arm steadies me from falling, and I back away from France. Ammy laughs and says something about looking pale enough to be Prussia. Luckily, he might think I'm a guy, considering I wrapped my chest for my cosplay. Prussia steps in front of me, shielding me slightly as I try to regain some knowledge about ass-kicking. I don't have a weapon -more specifically, My beautiful shotgun that I've had for over ten years- to protect myself, unfortunately, but I have a golf-club[3] in my back pack. Spain pushes France back, noticing how nervous I am, and comes up to me and hugs me. I relax slightly, smiling and noting that I needed to tell Brianna about this. Someone else walks in, and I laugh happily.

I run to the person, hugging my cleverly-disguised-as-France friend Kaitlyn. She lets out a screech before pushing my away from her. I point at the real France. "There, my friend, is living proof of why we call you France. HE'S SO SCARY." I yowl, noting the staring match between the two. A shadow darkens the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" a voice booms. I smile in glee and turn around, hugging the German nation of Germany. (That sounded a bit derpish, no?)

"GERMANY~!" I yell, smiling up at the tall country. I suddenly stop, realizing that Germany could easily kill me. Ammy takes out glow sticks and yells out "GERMAN SPARKEL PARTEH" before dancing like a lunatic. Everyone just looks at her. I announce I was not in any way related to her, and that I apologize for her actions. We all ignore her, and I am introduced to various nations before America comes out of the room I was in. He glares at Ammy slightly before turning to me.

"Dude, follow me," he says, taking my wrist before I can answer him. He pushes me into an office and has me sit down. I frown, shivering at how cold this place is. The chair in front of me turns around, revealing Russia. His purple eyes have a dangerous gleam to them, something that unnerves me slightly. I honestly like Russia, he's pretty darn cool. His voice send a shiver down my back.

"Listen closely. We need you to help us get back home. This is a serious issue," he says darkly, grabbing his faucet pipe and holding it threateningly. "You understand, da?"

I nod, slightly scared of the faucet pipe which got me into this whole mess. The darkness is wiped away, replaced by a child-like smile.

"Yay! That's good! I'm sorry about hitting you. I thought you would run away again. You forgive me, da?" he asks.

"Y-yes. Er, I mean, Da," I say, deciding that it was best not to make Russia mad when no one was around. My phone rings, this time singing, "I'm a new soul, I came to this strange world, Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take." I picked it up, and heard a slightly annoyed voice.

"You, my friend, are in so much trouble." I frowned for a second, before smiling and asking Russia if I could leave for a minute. He nodded, and I walked out.

"Yes, Mr. Spain?" I ask, sounding rather childish.

"I still don't get why you call me that," the voice says, half to himself.

"Because you look kind of like Spain~!" I reply happily.

"I'll never understand you. Anyways, I have a problem," my Spanish friend says darkly.

"Yes, Ozy?" I ask.

"Is there any reason that I have Japan and Greece in front of my house?" he asks, a hint of confusion in his voice. I look up, seeing China looking for the eastern nation. I sigh.

"He should be here in Europe. England, to be exact. Why Greece is there, I don't know. But it is kind of funny, considering I ship them."

"You _what? You ship us? Why wourd you do that? I am terring you, I wirr not stand for this!"_ a Japanese voice yells. I wince slightly.

"Woops~! Gotta go, Japan~! Germany is drunk and dancing with Italy, who somehow is shirtless. Bye~!"I say quickly, hanging up the phone. I walk into the room Russia was in.

"Russia, I need a plane. It seems Japan and Greece wanted to visit me at home and didn't get the notice..."

* * *

_[1] I usually yell that all of the time in place of Holy Sh*t._

_[2] BRIANNA GOT ME A DOMO BACKPACK WOO~!_

_[3] Golf Clubs. BEST. WEAPON. EVER._

_I_

_I have no words_

_for my sudden lack of good ides_

_and yeah._

_Greece_

_and Japan._

_I ship them_

_About the whole Kaitlyn-as-France thing, she's our France, and Ozy-san is our Spain. I don't believe Ozy likes Greece, and I love Japan, therefore, they are at his house._

_**I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, HATE RUSSIA NII-CHAN**__. He's one of my__ favorite__ characters. Ammy suggested that I make him scary, which is why he's so dark.(I don't make him so dark, usually he's written as sweet and childish) She also approves of this. I'd have to ask everyone else about their approval, though._


	4. Chapter 4- British Airports

_Lainy here, and with Chapter 4. This doesn't, unfortunately, have too much going on, because I forgot to ask my amazing IRL Spain(who is nice enough to tolerate me) a quick question on characters. Also, this'll have slight mention of my partner-in-Hetalia-crime, who is so awesome that she sends me every Ask-a-Nation Panel with Scotland(my native country). LET US ENTER._

* * *

I stretch, enjoying the relaxing thought of waking up on a Monday morning. Everything is just perfect; a nice fan blowing on my face, my black hat held in one arm, a shirtless Italian lying next to me, no dogs sleeping on my feet-

_Wait, what?!_

I turn over, ready to open a good can of How-dare-you-someone-be-in-my-room, when I realize that; A), It's the too-cute-for-his-own-good Feliciano, and B), I'm still somewhere in Europe. I relax slightly, although still unnerved that I have a country latched onto my back. A very angry Germany walks into the room I'm in and grabs the European nation, who lets out a confused /and absolutely adorable/ "Ve~?" Germany quickly apologizes for the disturbance, and drags the Italian out. I sigh and run a hand through my still-white hair, wondering if I should change. Deciding on this, I jump into a shower, washing the white die from my hair and anything else previously attached to my skin. The only other set of clothes I currently have will happily do. After a quick brushing of the wet soggy lump on my head, I change into the tan outfit, finding some hair gel and slicking some of my hair into a curl. Just as I finish, a very happy Spain pops into my room, followed by Ammy and Kaitlyn.

"Russia told us that we're going on a plane later- Romano?!"

I laugh, not caring to stay in character because of Spain's expression. Ammy joins in, at least until getting a text and running away. Kaitlyn just stands there. "Remind me to watch Hetalia when I get home," she half-mumbles to herself. She walks out, and I stand up, stretching out a hand. " I forgot we haven't properly met, Spain. My friends call me Lainy, mostly because I don't like my name."

"Well, chica, you already know I am España, so there isn't much to introduce. We should get going, Russia got us a flight that takes off in an hour."

I frown.

"What about-"

"She's staying behind to help out some of the nations. We're missing, not including Japan and Greece, Romania and Scotland."

"Ok."

Upon entering the airport, no one questions the fact that there are people in weird costumes everywhere. England must have had a convention, because I see everything from Axel to Sebastian to Vietnam. Many Hetalia cosplayers greet us, and many compliment Spain and I's cosplays. I wave it off with my best Romano accent, and Spain just thanks them with the amazing Spain accent he has. A few girls swoon over the 'male cosplayer', and I practically have to drag him through a fangirl crowd. We just barely make it to our boarding area in time. During our few minutes of freedom, I receive a call, which I take.

"This is Romano, what do you want?!"

"Pen? Nevermind, it's the actual Romano. Hey, I have someone you might want to meet at my house. I'll give you a hint; He's got red hair, and he's from around Brittain."

"...Is it Scottie?"

"Yep~! Oh, and Romania's here."

"I AM SO GOING TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER I RESCUE GREECE AND JAPAN FROM OZY'S. Oh, I'm at an airport by the way, and I'm with Spain."

My best friend screams in joy.

"Hey, gotta go! We're boarding! Bye Beena~!"

"BYE~!"

I hang up, and we, meaning Spain and I, show out first-class tickets to the lady at the desk. Just as we're about to board, the scariest thing sounds from behind me, and I foolishly looked behind myself.

"I found you, poppet."

* * *

_WELL I AM GOING TO GO CRY NOW. I am utterly mortified. No comment, except that I am lamenting over writing the next chapter. The ending was a dare to put in my biggest fear just as I was boarding, so have some 2P! Iggy. Yes, I'm scared of Iggy-brows' counterpart, don't kill me._


	5. Chapter 5- ATV's, Meetings, and 2P'S

_Lainy here, and I realized that I forgot to tell you guys something; I'll be attending my first Anime Con in a few weeks! I'm quite jazzed~! Anyway, as I have never mentioned in earlier chapters, all I own is the story and myself. I do not own Hetalia or it's characters(although it would be awesome if I did) Anyway, to the story~!_

* * *

Much to my utter horror, I turn around to the object of my fear; a creepy-as-all-hell 2P! England. Spain turns around as well, eyes slightly narrowed. I run into the safety of the plane before anything else happens, whatever sanity I might have had now gone.

_I'mgonnadieI'msogoingtodie,_ my inner-self screams. The rational part of me tries to calm down, but the other half of me looks at it in shock, flips it off, and continues to spaz. I'm brought to reality when Spain plops down next to me, slinging an arm around me and rubbing my back like I was a depressed 3-year-old, although it's not like I mind. You see, I am absolutely _terrified_ of 2P! England, and this fear has been around since my middle school days, AKA starting when I turned 14. Spain whispers something in Spanish, which I frown at and look at him, my mind drawing a blank.

"What...?"

" Mi Amiga, I said _todo va a estar bien._"

"English...? Just because I've lived in a border town most my life doesn't mean I actually know Spanish."

"Everything will be alright."

I smile sheepishly, happy that, despite my utter snark, Spain will tolerate me. The flight attendant, or whatever you call those people, claims that we make a cute couple, and tells us to fasten our seat belts. I growl, blushing despite myself, and attempt to convince her I have absolutely _no _romantic feelings for the Spaniard next to me. Alas, he just slides his hand down to my waist, putting my head on his shoulder. I have half a mind to yell at him, but I'm too tired to. I didn't sleep well last night, and my minds up-and-dies, leaving me sound asleep before the plane takes off.

I'm awaken by something calling my name and shaking me. I have half-a-mind to smack said person, until I realize said person is Spain. I sit up, stretching, and grabbing my backpack before leaving. Somehow, we are in the El Paso Airport, which is my airport of choice. I smile and look at familiar tanned faces before snapping back to reality. I quickly place a call to Brianna, who says she's at my house, with Ozy and the four nations, and that no one will be home for a few hours. I smile, dragging the tan nation behind me and flagging down a taxi. Unfortunately, I don't speak Spanish. Spain quickly chats with the cab driver, and tells me to get in. I give them an address, and we're speeding our way back.

While on the ride, I think about the last time I took a cab ride. It had to have been at least 10 years, and I know that because I was in Florida, coming back from Disney World. Something snaps in front of my face, drawing me /once again/ into reality. I look around, suddenly recognizing where we are. I tell the cab driver to stop, and that we'd be fine the rest of the way. Spain looks at me, but I don't return it. I run quickly into the Mini-Mart, letting the owner know I was back. He smiles, pointing me to the back door. I drag Spain out, smiling at my old 4-wheeler. I left it here before the con, knowing I'd stop off and grab it. My trusty helmet sits atop it, along with the black one I received from my brother for another passenger. Spain gives me an uneasy look, although I laugh and tell him to chill, helping him with his helmet before strapping on my own. Swinging my leg over the small black body, I pat the seat behind me, motioning for him to get on. I start the engine up, and after a moment, I take off. Spain yells something, but I'm grinning too much to hear him.

5 minutes later, we pull into the driveway. I wait for the European country behind me to get off before jumping out myself. The door opens and I smile. Out walks two of by best friends. First would be Brianna, who is dragging out Ozy, although much against his will. She pushes him towards me, and I yelp as the slightly taller male crashes into me.

"Dammit, you Dummkopf!" I growl, pushing Ozy off of me before helping him up. 4 taller men exit the house, and I smile.

"Hey look! More people~!" I say excitedly, only to frown when something cold and metallic presses against my head.

"Now, this can go one of two ways. You can try to rescue the little lass here, or you can give her to me and walk away unharmed. What do you say?" a voice says from behind me. I here a click that sounds much like the cocking of a gun. I flinch as a cold hand strokes me cheek.

"Don't worry, Poppet, this will be quick," a voice who I presume would be Evil Iggy says into my ear. I hear the sound of someone reloading a shotgun, and my head, along with everyone else's, turns towards the newcomer.

"I'd suggest letting the girl go, there's a lot of weapons in the house, and I've never missed a shot."

* * *

..._and CLIFFHANGER. Yay, it seems I've been stalked by 2P! Iggy(who is still creepy) and someone we don't know, only to be saved /somewhat/ by another nation~! Update soon~!_


	6. Chapter 6- Switzerland to the Rescue

_Lainy here, with a late(ish)-night update. WOO! Anyway, back to life. Updates won't be as frequent, school starts tomorrow. I still have no update schedule, it's just when I have time. Also, I apologize for Romania, I've never actually seen his personality/accent, so please forgive any horrible-ness with him~!_

* * *

My mind calms down long enough to grab my golf club and do some nation butt-kicking. England disappears when the first shot fires. I look up at Switzerland, who's currently holding my beautiful shotgun. Brianna helps me up, aware that I am, at this moment, emotionally unstable. Ozy also notices this, and wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder. I flinch slightly, rubbing my temples and sitting down.

"Well... I think... that we should keep you safe..."

"Hai. I agree. If there are Second prayer nations after you, then they most certainry wirr come after you with no mercy."

"Aye."

I nod shakily at the nations saying this, trying to regain some bit of color. Switzerland hands me the rifle, slowly, before sitting next to me and patting my back. A certain Spaniard glares at the blond, making a slight awkward tension. I stand up, regaining what little composure I may have owned and putting it to use.

"I say," I start, eyeing my 'Spain' and Switzerland's glaring match before continuing," that we get everyone back to England, and try to get you all back before the news station has to report a local student being found hanging from a goar post[1]- Goal post, sorry about that. I don't know about you, but I am working with less than 4 hours of sleep, as well as having a fear of our crazy English friend, heights, and_ will you two please cut it out?! _I am _**trying**_ to speak, and you two glaring at each other is not helping my attitude at all."

The two I'm addressing look up at me for a split second. Switzerland stands up, making is way over to Spain. Ozy just glares a bit more, earning a well-earned smack to the head.

"What the hell?!"

"Stop being jealous that Switzy was _trying_ to be a sweetheart and focus," I growl, sending daggers towards my friend. _If only looks could kill..._

_"_Aye, lass. 'ow we gett'ng back to England?"

"Well, my fine Scott," I start, smiling at the Scott in front of me, " we are going... I do not know... Russia didn't get us plane tickets back... anyone have an idea...?"

"I'm not quite sure if it would work, but I can teleport us there. They don't call me part of the Magic Trio for nothing," Romania says quietly. I turn around to face him.

"Really...? You can? If you can, would it be easier to take everyone at once, or should we go in small groups?" I ask, locking eyes with the nation quietly.

"I don't know how safe it would be to do this with a lot of people, so I'd suggest we go in have... 8 people, not including me. We should have everyone in groups of 2. Is that alright?"

"Perfect!" I say, clapping my hands and turning back to the other 7 people. "Groups of two, everyone~!"

The nations quickly pair off, Greece and Japan, Ozy and Switzerland, Brianna with Spain, and myself with Scotland.

"Verdammt," I curse under my breath. Ozy and Switzerland are glaring at each other. Romania looks at me apologetically before grabbing Brianna and Spain, disappearing in a puff of smoke before returning just the same. The process repeats until it's just Me left, considering that Scotland went with another group. I wait for a few moments, anticipating Romania to come back. He doesn't. I start to freak out until I see a flash. England stands in front of me, looking at me in horror. He grabs my wrist, and I frown as he takes me back to Europe. What meets my eye when I get there shocks me to the core...

Germany is holding what looks like a limp figure, his eyes emotionless. Said form is whimpering in pain, arm twisted into an odd position, black coating the area around his right eye, and a nasty cut across his cheek. Romano is on a wall, eyes glazed with hurt and shock. Realization hits me like a ton of lead bricks.

The limp figure... is Italy.

* * *

_HEY LOOK A LINE_

_[1] I often use this phrase when something major happens._

_So... cliffhangers... yeah. Update hopefully tomorrow~! I found that I can use my Kindle to write, so I'll be doing a bit of that after the horrible-ness that is school. I have technology last period, and the blasted wankers(I have always wanted to use that word, I love England so much) won't let me do anything but Dimension U and Brainchild. I want to see if I can at least type something up without getting in trouble. _

_AND WOO FOR SIMILES. I know figurative language, I finally learned it~! _


	7. Chapter 7- Wicked Hipster Pink

_Hi guys! Lainy here, from the awesome that is my Kindle! Anyways, it'll be easier to update now that I have time after school! How awesome? It even can play music, which is pretty darn nice. Also, I spent 6 freaking hours typing this on my Kindle, all for you guys. Point; I have no social life. So, chapter 7! I choose you to die in my microwave~!_

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?!" I ask, looking at the nations in the room in horror. Italy whimpers again, mentioning that my 'best' friend came not long ago when he was down in that basement, and said 'friend' and punched him a lot and hurt him. Frowning, I slip out of my top shirt-jacket to show a sleeveless teal shirt. Courtesy of my sewing machine, a pair of matching teal armbands cover my arms, which look like really fancy sleeve-things, almost an exact replica of the shirts I drew when I was younger.

"The bastardo ran away when I-a came down. damn-a coward," Romano grumbles. I sigh in defeat. _I just can't seem to get ahead of all of the drama. I blame France, I'm too exhausted to blame anyone reasonable._

"It seems that we aren't safe, if he got a hold of Italy and beat him to a pulp like that. Of course, he had to get a beating from me while he was at it," Ammy says from behind me, looking rather mad. I spin around to meet her, noticing that the skin around her eyes is darker than normal, as well as the fact that; a) her clothes are ripped up and dirty. B) She has blood smeared on her cheek. C) She's holding a pink sweater vest and a blue bow tie. "The damn scone bastard tried to beat me up, too, when I was down there. He messed with the wrong Brit. I almost pity him. _Almost_," she growls, steadying herself against a wall. I lean my back against one as well.

Someone yells, " THE HELL HAPPENED TO ITALY?! HOLY FU-"

"Shut your face. Finish that statement and I will personally kill you," I growl, not caring who I'm talking to. My head hurts, and I am in no want of yelling. Someone places a hand on my shoulder and tells me to sit down. I lean my head back, letting my feet slide out from under me so I plop down onto the floor, massaging my now-throbbing temples. Ammy looks at, slightly worried about how stressed I look. It's too much for me at the moment; there are about 20 people in this room and I'm claustrophobic. I stand up, suddenly walking out of the room and outside, where it's all nice and sun- oh, it's raining. Shivering as the cold drops of water hit my skin, I make my way up a small, grassy hill to a tree where the leaves are thick enough to hold back water. I lean against it, sitting with my back against the bark. A weight suddenly appears on my shoulder. Out of habit, I swing my arm out, making the person next to me fall down with an 'oomph'.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so mad that you'd attack me."

"Shut up, dummkopf. I'm a bit unnerved," I growl at the tanned man sitting next to me, noting him looking at me intently. "What do you want."

"Are you ok?" my friend asks, slightly worried.

"Yes, I am. I'm just _pretending_ to feel sick and claustrophobic," I snap sarcastically, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Aww, how cute. You're all mad and stuff. Why can't you always be this adorable?" my friend says in the most baby-ish voice I've ever heard.

"Shut your face, you sap. I'm exhausted, in need of sleep, and I have a migraine. Plane sleep is not good sleep. Understand?" I reply darkly, glaring at my friend. He just laughs and rubs my back, attempting to be comforting. I growl again, although my expression softens and I relax. Something soft suddenly appears on my bare shoulders. My attention snaps to the Spaniard next to me. He's placed his jacket over my extremely soaked frame, smiling slightly. The white t-shirt he dons is wet enough so that it clings to the surprising amount of muscles he has. At least, surprising to everyone but me. I've seen this guy's muscles before, and while it doesn't seem so from how he looks, he's actually pretty buff.

"Ever notice that when you're thinking about something, you get this incredibly mad-looking face?"

I look at my friend, shocked out of my thoughts by his sudden outburst. "What...? Who, me?"

"Yes, you," he says, a grin plastered on his face. "You get this look, like you're glaring daggers at someone. Are you always so angry when thinking?"

"Only when you're around, love," I reply, smirking. Ozy frowns.

"You make me sound like a girl when you do that."  
"Oh really? You could have fooled me, I thought you were," I say sarcastically, smiling at my joke. Something jabs into my side, and I jump, yelping in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ozy laughs.

"Ha ha, got you."

"Damn you, you snooty aristocrat," I curse, sitting further away from him with a pout. He frowns and pulls me back towards him. "I was just messing."

"Ich Hasse Dich," I growl.

"Hey, no going German on me."

"Nein. I don't care. You're a meanie."

The two of us sit there for a moment, enjoying the first bit of time alone with each other since we met. I rest my head against his chest, tired. He frowns, about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Wake me up later, I'm tired," I mumble, relaxing and letting my eyelids droop.

* * *

Something shakes my shoulder. I growl, snuggling further into the warm pillow I'm on. Cold hits my face suddenly, waking me up. As my eyesight clears, I'm met with the all-too familiar face of Brittain, emerald eyes glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"What the bloody hell do you believe you're doing, love?!"

"Well, Iggy-brows, I _was_ sleeping, until_ you_ woke me up."

"Love, we've been looking for you for over a bloody hour."

"**And...? **Your point is...?"

"My point , love, is that we thought you were taken by that fiend who looks like me."

"Ok, and you had to wake me up, why?"

"I'm with Pen-"

"Say my name and I kill you," I snap at Ozy, still irritable from being woken up. England sighs and helps me up. I smack him.

"That's what you get. I'm going back and going to sleep.," I growl, turning around and stalking off, Ozy close behind me. Poland is first to greet me.

"OH MY GOD! You're, like, totally okay! Liet totally didn't, like, think so, but I like totally knew you were gonna be alright! Like, where were you?"

"Hill. Tree."

"Dude, that's, like, totally romantic."  
"WHAT?!" Both Ozy and I turn crimson, staring at Poland in shock.

"Like, relax. I totally won't tell anyone what happened. Just, like, don't do it again, otherwise I'll totally apply Poland's rule and like, totally make your capital Warsaw."

I facepalm. _The things I have to do to get some damned sleep. Can't life just be normal for once?_

Poland drags me to his room, begging me to tell him what happened as he sits me on his bed and brushes out my hair. I yawn, allowing him to mess with my hair as I start to doze. Just as I fall asleep, he yells.

"Dude, you like, totally fell asleep on me!"

"Sorry Poland, I'm just tired..." I trail off. The European nation (who I just realized is wearing a skirt) picks me up and carries me to the place I call my room, setting me down before tucking me in. He looks at the walls in disgust.

"Dude, like, your walls are totally bland. Tomorrow, we are totally going to paint your walls. Maybe, like, wicked hipster pink. It would make Romania, like, totally jealous. What do you think?" he questions.

"Yeah... We'll do that, Poland..." I say, letting my eyes close. He smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, continuing to talk. I relax, falling asleep.

* * *

I sit up, stretching my back before looking around. Sunlight peers through a small window in my room. Poland runs in and jumps onto the bed, effectively crushing my legs. He's holding a pair of skinny jeans and a small t-shirt.

"So, like, this is totally your color. I found it in my closet. Like, what do you think?"

I look at him before eyeing the clothes. Snatching them from his hand, I quickly slip into the bathroom, changing into the Poland-approved clothes. My boots, which I received... 6 years ago, I believe, sit next to the door. I slip those on as well before walking out of the room, twirling around so Poland can see. He claps and smiles.

"I, like, totally did a good job."

I nod.

Upon exiting my room, I hear an all-too familiar argument.

"Hey, guess what. Japan digs my sexy cat ears."

"Oh **_whopee_**. He says _my_ mask is retro cool but not_ hipster chic._"

"Oh yeah? He still likes me the best."

"**IN YOUR DREAMS**!"

"Wrong.

"**YOU BITE ME!****"**

"No way."

"**HE LIKES ME BEST!**"

"No, its me."

"**I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU.**"

I smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, both of you sound like Joe Peshi."

Japan quickly runs into the room, frowning. "You arr _might_ want to come and take a rook at this."

I frown, following the eastern nation to the large( thank Holy Rome) meeting room that I had found myself in a while back. China's sitting next to Italy, who looks better, but is extremely pale at the moment. Germany is standing nearby, disapproving like always. He's holding a piece of paper out towards me. I grab it, reading it before feeling the ground lurch beneath me. Someone shouts out, and I feel two hands slip under my arms to keep me from falling. The piece of paper falls to the floor.

_We've taken him._

* * *

_I AM DONE. DONEEE. NO MAS. There's a reference or two in here, so kudos if anyone finds it. Also, my Hetalia book came today. /shot by Switzy/_


	8. Chapter 8- Shotguns and Paintings

_Lainy here, with another update! I had extra time~! Anyways, my cosplay choice just got confirmed; I'm going as fem!Prussia. My mom is perfectly fine with it, she's going to help me with the whole ensemble. Also, I got a new video camera. It's really cool. I'm going to make this as long as I can, but my brain's a bit dead. One more thing; IT'S FLIPPING COLD HERE. HOW FUN? Also, late update is late. I got caught up in school and life. The second I got enough time to work on this, my grandparents came. SO I'VE SPENT THIS WHOLE 5 DAYS HANGING WITH MY GRANDPARENTS. _

_Chapter 8... Morrigan makes an appearance, I kill some stuff-targets, mostly-, people do stupid things, and yeah. ONWARD, FELLOW HETALIANS/GENDER-NEUTRAL CHIBI-THINGS/ CREEPY THIRD PARTY WEBSITES.~_

* * *

My vision blurs and turns red. _ How dare they take him?!_

"Oh shit, Lainy is going to kill someone. QUICK! EVERYONE GET A VIDEO CAMERA!" Amelia, otherwise known as Ammy, yells quickly, taking refuge behind America.

"Hey, bro? You alright?" Brianna asks from her spot near the doorway. I nod slowly, feeling like something has just... _snapped._

"Well this is awkward..." Kaitlyn says from the desk. She's furiously writing something down. England flashes into the room -_he left?__-_ again with someone else.

"DUDE ENGLAND JUST CAME TO MY HOUSE AND BROUGHT ME HERE!" Morrigan yells. She frowns when she notices the mood in the room. "Who died..?" Brianna elbows her quickly. I just sit down and stare straight ahead, trying to get my head to form a rational thought. Spain sits next to me, hugging me. "I'm sorry, chica. He said he was going to go wake you up, but I wasn't paying attention. When I went looking for him, I saw England wrap a hand around his mouth and teleport."

"Some arsloch is going down," I growl, feeling anger bubble up in my soul. I'm normally,emphasis on **normally**, very nice and calm, but I know how to bust a jaw when I need to. "I'm going to the shooting range. Anyone who tries to stop me will personally regret thinking about it, and I am not joking at all," I say darkly, walking out towards the desert-like area. There are some targets already set up, and my shotgun is sitting on a table with a few boxes of ammo. I grab it, loading it and taking aim towards the iron T post a few hundred yards out. Exhaling, I press on the trigger.

"Hit."

I jump, grabbing my Swiss Army knife from it's place against my thigh and holding it... at Switzerland's neck. He pushes the blade away from himself, looking at me silently. I frown.

"Switzy... why are you he-"

"You're emotionally distressed. It seemed kind of stupid to leave you alone with live rounds and weapons," he interrupts before I can finish. "I can't, however, blame you for feeling this way. I would do the same thing if it were Liechtenstein." I nod.  
"Good. I need a shooting buddy, wanna be mine for today? " I ask, looking into pale-green eyes. He nods, sitting down next to me. I brush some of my red-brown hair out of my eyes, focusing completely on the desert-terrain ahead.

* * *

~ Time Skip~

* * *

_It's a tie_. Both Switzerland and I have matched each other's hits and misses. We take our last shot. I hit right next to the bulls-eye Switzerland shot. Just as I'm about to congratulate him on the shot, I hear a noise. I stand up quickly, scowling.

"Damn it."

Before he can ask what's wrong, I stomp out, slamming the door open and glaring at Ammy, who is sitting next to the door, chewing bubblegum-quite loudly- and texting.

"What do you want, Ammy? There are ten perfectly good boxes of rounds on the table, and I would like to shoot them all."

"Dude, chill," She says, slightly unnerved by my tone. "Poland's looking for ya."

I growl, nodding and wandering off in search of the nation. As I pass through one of the halls -grumbling and cursing, might I add-, I hear a muffled noise. I look around attempting to pinpoint it's source. _There, behind the painting_, the voice in my head whispers. As I approach it, the sound gets louder. The painting, much to my relief, is easy to pry off. Standing behind it/and looking like hell/ is the missing someone. I pry off the duct tape(A/N How do you even spell it...?) from his mouth before hugging him. He attempts to push me away, fear swimming in dark brown eyes. The second I ask him what's wrong, a hand holds a cloth in front of my mouth and nose. I lash out quickly at the attacker, but not before the drug-laced material starts to take effect. Poland quickly turns the corner, yelling. His words, however, sound really far away. Someone props me up, and I attempt to shake all grogginess from my head. Blue eyes, as well as a set of pink ones, bore into my own as my vision starts to fade. The golf club I so dearly love moves in my hand, and -with almost a life of it's own- jumps out and whacks them both upside the head repeatedly. Poland quickly runs over, throwing a bucket of paint at the two nations. Something rough grabs my arm, and I lose what little consciousness I had.

* * *

WELL NOW THAT THAT IS OVER,

Chapter Nine... if you all are lucky, it might be here before Saturday... I AM SO READY FOR THE ANIME CON, JUST.

ASDFGHJKL-

Ok, there were no references in here, and the reference in Chapter 7 still stands. Credit to whoever can guess what it is/ where it's from.

That's all~! Sincerely,

~Lainy of the Pen


	9. Chapter 9- Cider, Shopping, and Poland

Hey_ guys, Lainy here. So sorry about lack-of-update, some things happened at school, so I've been really busy with things, and my stressing and jumpiness recently helps none. If you wanna know more, go here; journal/OFFICIALLY-BACK-353217667 . I explain things a bit better, but it's still vague._

_Chapter nine! Go!_

* * *

"I say zhat we wait for 'er to wake up."

"_I say that we wait for her to wake up-_**SHUT YOUR FACE,** IDIOT PERVERT."

"Nice comment, love."

"Can we all just _try_ to get along-"

"**NO, HE TRIED TO GROPE ME!-**"

"Broski, like, calm down."

I growl, opening my eyes slightly to hiss at the many people around me. A few faces look clearer than the rest.

"Damn it," I growl. Someone hands me a pair of glasses, which I gladly take and slip on, my eyesight evening out. Ammy pulls me to my feet, sighing in relief. A hand slips around my shoulder, and I whip around, about to yell at the sudden invasion-of-personal-space after _just_ waking up. At least, I _was_, until I saw the slightly tanned face of the one boy I'd learned to somewhat tolerate in my hometown.

"You're alright, right?"

I glare at him slightly before looking towards Poland.

"Ready for some paint shopping?"

* * *

After about 3 hours of mall-scouring, I'm thoroughly exhausted. Poland bounces on ahead, oblivious to my lack-of-energy.

"Poland, can we _ please_ slow down? I get that you like shopping, but I'm a bit tired," I growl under my breath, although it's loud enough for him to hear. Oblivious to my pain, he continues on.

"Fine. Have it your way, you stubborn cross-dresser," I mutter, veering off towards a food court. I quickly order a cup of hot water, grabbing from my pocket and mixing a packet of Hot Apple Cider[1] into it. Poland sits down in front of me.

"Like, that was totally not cool. I, like, got totally worried when you weren't behind me. You ok?" He asks silently, eyeing various bystanders around us.

"Let me see... Well, I was rudely woken up this morning by not only you, but two Middle Eastern-

"We can't use country names in public, it'll blow our cover," Poland interrupts, looking nervously around him.

"- As I was saying, I was rudely awoken by a stupid argument by those verdammt Middle Eastern pains we know as Sadiq and Heracles, followed by 'Spain' being stolen-"

"Spain wasn't stolen, it was your boyfriend."

"-I call him Spain, Feliks- **HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU DUMMKOPF!**"

"Sure..."

"-Anyways, then _my_ Spain got stolen, I got attacked by fifty million people and claustrophobia, Ammy interrupted my shooting, I almost got freaking loved on by 2P!Artie, woke up with a bad headache, and I'm homesick. All in all, I'm doing pretty damn awesome- **WHAT IN HOLY FÜ****H****RER** (A/N; I forgot how to spell that) **ARE**** YOU DOING?!**" I yowl as Poland takes a sip of my cider.

"This is, like, totally delicious." Poland says dreamily, a small smile on his face. I sigh.

"You could have just asked for some, you know," I mumble. He smiles again before pulling me to my feet. "Come on! There's so much we can do here still- Hide!" Poland hisses in my ear before pulling me behind a shop.

"What the-"

Poland hushes me, motioning for me to look behind him. I do such, only to see...

"Lithuania? Really? You're hiding from Lithy?!" I ask loudly, laughing to myself as Poland tries to cover my mouth in fear.

"Like, it isn't funny! I don't want Liet to, like, totally think I'm strange," Poland admits, looking away from my gaze in embarrassment. I make some sort of 'aww' sound before patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Relax," I whisper. " Lithuania won't think horribly of you. Trust me." With that, I run towards the Baltic nation, winking at Poland.

"Toris!" I yell from behind the country in front of me. He jumps before turning around in shock.

"Y-you scared me. I-I though y-you were Mr. Russia, a-and you were g-going to l-lock me in the closet again," Lithuania whispers, relaxing slightly before frowning. "Wasn't Poland with you?"

"He was, but he left a for a bit to go check out clothing. I figured I'd wander around, but then I saw you, so I figured I'd keep you company~!" I say happily, glancing back at Poland, who just sits there, debating whether to come with us or not. I motion for him, which he reluctantly runs up, putting on his best I-just-went-fun-shopping face.

"Like, they totally didn't have my style, and I got kicked out of one store for trying on this really cute skirt-O-oh, hi, Lithuania!"

I facepalm as Poland tries to act completely normal in front the Baltic state.

"Hey, I thought I saw a cosplayer! Catch you guys later!" I announce, pushing Poland towards Lithuania before running off. I smirk as Poland sends me an extremely dirty look, but as famous last words state, **_I regret_ nothing.**

I look at all the British people around me, taking in the scenery. Unlike home, there is practically no tension in the air. _It reminds me of the trip we took before my 8th grade year up to Cortez. I can just remember it, we stopped off there for a few days to get away for the remaining 5 days of Summer vacation. My dad got a speeding ticket the first day there, and we ate at that nice restaurant with the good Chinese food _[2], I think to myself happily. Just as I maneuver a crowd of people, two arms wrap around my waist.

"Ready to go, poppet?"

* * *

_ WELL CLIFFHANGER_

_This song, '300 years of Love from Siberia" , which has come up about a million times on Pandora, sounds freakishly like France's character song. I freak out every time I hear it._

_[1]; I actually do carry Hot Apple Cider Packets in my pocket sometimes. So good._

_[2]; We did that last year. My mom wanted to go see my grandparents, and she promised me a road trip. Dad drove us up and got a speeding ticket the first day. We actually did go to a good Chinese food restaurant, our server was this incredibly sweet Chinese kid, about 19. We had absolutely delicious Chinese Bar-B-Q ribs there, and I have been craving them ever since. My dad insisted our server was fruity. I got mad at him for such, because he was being a butt about it. I don't know why it would bug him. (As you can see, I have no problem with different sexualities, except for Francis Bonnefoy, who just scares me )_

_So, embracing my inner Yaoi for this story(I'm Germany, Italy, Spain, and Romano's love of inner Yaoi) , I threw this together trying to sleep the last few nights. I'm having anxiety issues, and I can't seem to sleep or focus. I have 2 C's because of my anxiety. I'm getting them up, though!_


	10. Chapter 10- Korea trolls and a fight

_Lainy here, typing from Beena Nii-chan's house! Her mom picks me up after school! How cool? I even call her mom 'Mom' as well!_

_Anyways, I apologize for OOC nations... I wasn't sure on personality types, especially on Seborga. I guessed somewhere around Italy, but a bit more serious like Romano._

_To the chapter, and happy Valentines Day(or if it wasn't happy, well, then I hope you weren't late for classes for people making out!)~! Also, there's language in this chapter. Like, there's a bit. Best of part about that; Romano isn't even in this chapter._

_GO! HARD WORKED CHAPTER TEN!_

* * *

Every muscle in my body stiffens. _I left Poland with Lithuania, they won't come after me! Damn it, I think I've just screwed things up._

"Are you ready, Poppet?"

I flip around, twisting the arm of the creepy 2P!Britain/Korea and jumping behind-wait, what?

South Korea and Seborga stand now in front of me, the latter looking at me in shock over Korea's position beneath me. I growl.

"Damn it, guys. That is _not_ funny. Y'all are lucky to be in one piece-"

"Lucky? You were shaking like a leaf da-ze. You couldn't harm a _fly_ you were so scared-"

"I would like, Mr. Yong Soo, for you to notice the position you are in. I can _easily_ dislocate your arm. Don't push me."

"I hope you realize that move was originally my idea da-ze."

I growl, letting the Asian nation drop to the floor. A small group of people have gathered around us. " Nothing to see here, just my friend being a bloody git," I say, dismissing them all with a wave of my hand. Seborga smiles, taking my palm in his. " Well, I'm sure I don't want to be on your bad side. I'm Seborga, as I'd hope you know, but since we're in public, I'm Vivace Vargas[1]! It's good to meet you."

"Same here. Most everyone who like me calm call me Lainy, as I don't necessarily like my actual name," I tell him quietly, smiling. Korea groans as I grind my foot into his shoulder.

" I'm sorry, da-ze. Can you _please_ let me up? Your foot hurts da-ze," the Asian growls in pain. I nod, offering a hand towards him, which he takes and props himself up. "You already know who I am, da-ze, so there isn't a reason to introduce myself. I came up with introductions, you know," he boasts, trying to look smart and professional. I sigh, jumping in shock when something glomps me from behind.

"Oh my God, like, that was totally not cool. I, like, thought you were going to get, like, stolen or something," Poland half-yells, half-cries. Lithuania sighs, pulling the European nation towards himself in a quick hug before looking towards me. "Poland was r-really worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, " I say, with a glare at Korea, who suddenly becomes intrigued by the floor, "I am perfectly fine. You two?"

"Well... After you ran off, Poland started to turn r-really red, and he got nervous before mentioning t-that we should follow after you," Lithuania stutters quietly. I smile, grinning when I see Poland's flushed face as he sends me a dirty look. " I see," I mumble mysteriously. Lithuania raises an eyebrow curiously, and I laugh as Poland turns bright red, releasing Lithuania's hand in embarrassment when he notices it. The Baltic State frowns, turning towards his _obviously more feminine friend_. "Are you alright, Poland? Your face is really red," Lithuania asks worriedly, placing a hand to the blonde's cheek, " and you feel like you're burning up. Are you sick? Should we take you back and have you lay down for a bit? I can go grab an ice pack-"

"R-Relax, Liet. I-I'm, like, perfectly fine," Poland stutters again, blushing even darker as Lithuania looks at him carefully, his hand intertwined with the Polish's own.

"Alright, if you say so..."

I sigh, pushing Poland towards Lithuania so that his nose is touching the Baltic's. Even _Lithuania_ turns a shade redder. South Korea puts an arm around me, smiling as Poland attempts /miserably/ to explain what happened. The Baltic State smiles, laughing as Poland becomes a stuttering /and blushing/ mess. I punch Korea in the side before retreating to Seborga.

"Relax, Poland, it was an accident. I know you wouldn't do that on _purpose,"_ Lithuania says quietly, laughing in embarrassment when Poland buries his head in the Baltic Nation's neck.

* * *

After finishing our shopping trip, Poland _and _Lithuania disappeared. I thought it was kind of funny.

"HI THERE BEENA NII-CHAN~!" I call, entering her room with a smile. She looks up at me, a frown on her face. I run over to her and hug her. "I got hugged by the object of _your _affections," She says sadly. I growl.

" **FOR THE LAST TIME, MY SPAIN IS OF NO EMOTIONAL VALUE TO ME-**"

"...I meant Prussia."

"Oh."

For a minute, we both sit there, before someone calls me out. I apologize, heading out. Ammy looks at me in horror and fear, gasping for breath. "It's... You need to... Follow me," she spits out, running weakly out of breath to the meeting room.

* * *

"Damn you!"

Those are the first words I hear when I run in. Switzerland is sitting on someone, punching them repeatedly. A beat-up Prussia leans against the wall, being tended to by many different nations. I watch Switzerland in horror as he rages over the figure, who gives a weak protest. Only then do I realize who's under the blonde nation. I jump onto Switzerland, growling and punching him hard enough for him to release my friend.

"**SWITZERLAND, YOU BASTARD. GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!**" I scream, pushing my Spanish friend away from the European. Switzerland looks at me with pure hate before bringing his fist in contact with my face.

_Bad idea._

I release all pent-up anger on the man beneath me. I can hear someone screaming for a nation to pull us apart. Switzerland punches me with equal force, aiming more for my stomach in the hopes to wind me. My punches, however, are more of a blind rage. My fists are just coming in contact with skin, fury fueling strength I normally wouldn't have. Our fight turns into one of who is on top, getting better blows. When we get up, our fists collide with each other again, doing, visibly, much more damage. Something pulls the two of us apart. I spit in his direction. "_Fuck off, bitch,"_ I growl, wincing as the grip on me tightens.

"Nein. Ve vill not be angering Svitzerland. Despite his attitude, he can be very helpful," Germany growls from behind me. Liechtenstein is holding Switzerland, trying to calm him down. I flip the male nation a middle finger, smirking before wincing as Germany clamps down on me again. Brianna and Morrigan run in, gasping when they see the damage to everyone. Germany lets me go, and I fall to the floor. My friend groans in pure pain, and I prop him up against my shoulder, wincing slightly as a shot of pain shoots down my arm. Japan and China grab us both, picking us up and taking us to a metal table. Switzerland limps over to Britain, who is patching up Prussia as best he can. I can feel Japan's hands wrap bandage around me arm, and China's hands graze my skin for cuts that he can clean up.

I wave them off, somehow mumbling for them to work on the Spaniard next to me. Russia picks me up tenderly, setting me down a ways away from them, and continues to wrap my arm. I relax, the babble of nations letting my weary eyes close. I swear, though, as I close my eyes, I can hear somebody screaming for me to come back.

* * *

_Ok, so this is 4 hours of work, as well as 2 hours of plot contemplating._

_[1]; Seborga does not have a specified human name, and I always liked the word, Vivace, which means Lively. _

_So... Switzerland...yeah... I think we'd get along until we disagreed. Then, hell would give its wrath._

_I wrote this yesterday, but it was 12:00 AM when I finished. You get it. Today. Because I was tired. Have fun being a reading person! Reviews are awesome like Prussia with pancakes and glasses~!_


	11. Chapter 11- Claustrophobia and planes

_Hey guys! Lainy here! And another update! _

_Does anyone still read this, out of curiosity? I mean, I'm writing because it's an interesting story concept to follow, but I don't think people really read it anymore. Oh well, I'll still update for those few who do still read it, but if you could drop a review, that'd be amazing like Apple Cider Smoothies!_

_Anyway, so some people *coughBeenacoughcough* were amazed that I'd go so far as to beat up Switzerland for the sake of a friend, even for Ozy. I do love Switzerland, guys, so don't get me that wrong. I'm really protective of my friends, though. Even Beena, even when I try to talk to Ozy before the 14th so his mom doesn't kill me for calling on a holiday, and she screams in the background, "I SHIP BOTH OF YOU TOGETHER!" so it makes an awkward silence and we just hang up to save our friendship from being permanently strange. Yes, she has done that, so don't ask if she did or not. And, yes, I do think of Ozy as a bit special, even if our conversations leave me fangirling over tape and him just talking about his day(which happens a lot). _

_Anyways, this chapter was written so I wouldn't die again. I fell asleep for 3 hours after Light Club, which is solely due to me being stressed out over stuff. Also, this update was scheduled for last week, but, well, life got busy with shit, you know? _

_Also, I got accepted! I am officially going to my dream high school! WOO! *goes off to fangirl over tape and laundry machines* _

_Long Intro is long, so story__! Warning; Slight cussing, emotion through the butt hole,and random crack makes up this chapter. Of course, there are a few events based off of life for me currently._

* * *

A pounding headache woke me up. I feel heated glares and worried glances graze my face as I slit one eye open, the other too swollen to move. Some yells out in glee, and I wince, looking around the room and sorry faces. I note that they are all staring at me.

" The hell are you all looking at?!" I growl, glaring pointedly towards France, who is staring slightly below my face. I smack him when I realize he has a perfectly good view down my shirt. Ozy snickers, and I growl something along the lines of " I am still pissed off at you, mister.

" Well, for starters, you just beat up Switzerland, dude," America says, looking towards me and away from his burger.

"And you expected me to leave Ozy to get his face pummeled?!" I ask in shock.

"Yeah," Ammy says darkly from her spot near Switzerland.

"THE HELL? AMMY, AREN'T YOU ON MY SIDE?"

Ammy starts to twitch, like she's having a seizure or something. Her eyes change from their brown shade to blue, and her blond hair shortens until resting against her head in a punkish style. An almost-clone of the original Ammy falls from the new figure's place, except this one looks limp and defeated.

"Poppet, you are just too much work for me to keep up with. Your... er... _friend_ here decided to play the hero. I just copied her style and gave her a little thrashing," the figure says darkly, a childish smile on his face. A dark-haired boy rushes to aid the Brit on the floor. I recognize him briefly as Ammy's boyfriend, Joshua. The evil Britain lunges towards him, but quick/and reckless/ thinking makes me leap up and knock him away. The impact knocks his breath away. I shakily get onto two feet, swaying slightly. The evil creature beneath me smirks darkly, chanting a small incantation before disappearing. Brianna and Ozy help me back to a chair, letting me plop down onto it.

Something cold presses against my arm. I jump. It's a metal wall. Another wall hits my other arm, and one presses against my chest.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

The walls press in on me further, sucking in all oxygen I may have had at one point. Something shakes me, although it doesn't feel real. I feel each muscle stiffen inside of me, and I shudder in fear. A pressure on my face causes the walls to disappear. It takes a moment for my vision to clear.

Two brown eyes stare into my own, worry sparkling throughout them. I let out a whimper before quickly hugging my friend, allowing him to enter the space I so desperately kept to myself. A warm hand rubs my back as I shudder against the memory.

"It's alright, it'll be ok."

I cry slightly, burying my head into the Spaniard's neck. He flinches at the sudden action, holding me tightly and trying his best to comfort me after what just happened. Not very many people know this, but I have a bad claustrophobia issue. It isn't just a silly little 'Oh-don't-touch-me-I'm-a-bit-claustrophobic' issue, it's to the point where I can't process anything logically in small spaces. Of course, no one really knows that much.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be alright, no one is going to hurt you."

I nod, rubbing my eyes quickly before turning to the other nations.

"Alright. We need to keep everyone together. I doubt we want to end up like Ammy over there. So, what I am thinking, is that-"

" I think we should first get you safe, because it seems that they'll do pretty much anything now just to get to you," Ammy growls, glaring at evryone who might disagree. I wince slightly at her tone.

"Ok, so where do we go?"

* * *

I wish I hadn't asked. It ended up in being blindfolded and flown away. I woke up with my head rested against a certain Spanish friend.

_Click. Flash._

"THAT WAS PRICELESS!" Brianna yowls in excitement, clutching her camera evilly. I attempt to stand up, only to fall back down.

_Damn him, his arm's around my waist_, I growl. He grumbles something, resting his head in my hair.

"I swear, if you do not wake up, I will, in the name of Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones, become fucking Mogar, bitch, and I will fucking murder you," I growl, attempting to make myself look tougher than I felt.

"Just. You said that and I thought Gavin," Brianna says happily, cracking a big grin. I grab a bottle of water, flailing it towards the Spaniard next to me. His eyes fly open, jumping as the cold substance hits his face.

"HA HA. STOP BEING A CREEPER AND WON'T HAVE THAT PROBLEM. **BOOM**!" I yowl, smirking. Ozy sighs, face-palming efficiently. I let out a lighthearted laugh, allowing his annoyance with my childish antics to fuel my pleasure. I find myself on the floor of the plane, clutching my sides in pain from laughter. Brianna smiles slightly, ruffling my hair before leaving to her spot onboard.

"**YOUR FACE! IT WAS JUST PRICELESS!"** I giggle, laughing even harder when he shoots a glare at me. Wiping tears from my eyes, I attempt to make my way over to him, falling over halfway from oxygen lack. He sighs and carries me back to the seat. A few nations frown at the giggling mess I've become. I laugh even harder when Ozy makes a series of facial emotions, ranging from shocked to anger, after deciphering a message mouthed to him by my curly-haired friend. His face turns crimson. I howl now, barely being supported by the man next to me. A swift movement ends up in him with an arm around my waist, livid eyes inches from my own. My laughter ends in a sharp gasp, my attention now caught in the clear tan color I never really payed a second glance to. Ammy, seeing this as a perfect matchmaker moment, yells out the famous last words, "Now kiss~" before shoving his head towards my own.

It was probably the most embarrassing I had ever done. Of course, I got lucky and it was not full on, but my flustered state was caused by the absolutely famous 'Chu~' kiss- the common kiss for any fluffy picture or fan fiction- that occurred. I immediately let myself stiffen, every muscle locking up as my face lights a flame. Ozy shoots a dagger towards Ammy before chasing her, yowling about something my brain doesn't even process. Brianna, noting my sudden lack of noise/movement, immediately attempts to sit me down. My muscles go limp, everything turning lack and distant for me. I snicker in the darkness as I hear a fading voice yell, "DAMMIT, AMMY! YOU BROKE HER AGAIN!"

* * *

_Chapter. Done._

_I own only myself and this story. Yep._

_Also, I had to make another RoosterTeeth reference. MOGAR, BITCHES! TEAM NICE FUCKING DYNAMITE. _

_*needs a life*_


End file.
